Star-crossed
by foreverbeginsnow
Summary: Hazel knew Jamie. Landon knew Gus and Isacc. Shortly after Jamie and Landon married they moved to Indiana and Jamie begun attending support group. Landon met Gus at a basketball game. After Hazel and Gus return from Amsterdam, Jamie is wheeled into Support group. She died a few days after. When Gus dies, Hazel and Landon begin to comfort each other. But will something else happen


(Hazel Grace POV)

I had only known Jamie from support group, so I knew she had cancer. Well, Leukemia, and at that point, that she had stopped responding to treatment. I honestly didn't know how bad she was, until I saw her taking the elevator. The last day she came to support group, she brought her boyfriend with her. His name was Landon, Augustus knew him from basketball, and Isaac knew him a little. I knew the basics that Jamie had told us. They fell in love during a school play, she eventually told him about her cancer as she got worse, after her most recent hospitalization Landon's dad had paid for in home care for her, and they were married in May and moved out here to Indianapolis, Indiana. The week after we got back from Amsterdam, Gus was sitting with me when Landon wheeled Jamie into the room. Despite the fact that it was summer, she had on jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a jacket. She was paler than before and it was clear she didn't have much longer left. She was only 18, but when you have cancer, age doesn't matter for things like death. She was smiling, like always and Landon put her wheel chair in a spot two seats away from me. He sat down next to Gus and took Jamie's hand, never letting it go. Landon started talking to Gus. Now that I saw him, I realized I had seen him a couple of times when I was at Gus'. I had actually talked to Jamie before, a lot, but I wasn't her best friend. I wasn't really anyone's best friend, excluding Kaitlyn. But Jamie was the closest thing I had to a best friend that had cancer and understood what I was going through. It wasn't a surprise when I got the call from Gus, but it still hurt a little. She had died on June 2nd.

So now, June 5th, here I sit at her funeral in Beaufort, North Carolina. I sit in the front row of seats with the great star-crossed love of my life, Augustus Waters, her husband, Landon, our friend, Isaac, and Jamie's dad. I really don't care for funerals. But still I had to come to this one. It continues to drug on. I will probably be the next one to die, since my lungs suck at being lungs, and my thoughts keep wondering to the day when that will be me lying in the casket. I doubt many people would cry for me. I know that my funeral won't have as many people in attendance as this one. The whole town of Beaufort must be here, although since her dad is a preacher at a church here, I guess I'm not surprised. This is also where she grew up and went to high school. Finally the funeral comes to an end. I stand up with Gus and start to follow the rest of the crowd toward the cars to head back to the reception at her house. I climb into the driver's seat of Gus' truck. He's mostly used to this routine, seeing as I never let him drive if I can help it. Isaac is riding back to Jamie's with Landon. When I start driving Gus doesn't reach for the music like he usually does. I turn to look at him worried.

"Gus, are you okay?"

"Ya. I was just thinking, since my cancer came back all over my body, that it could be my funeral soon."

"Don't say that. We both know that I will be the first one to die anyway."

"I don't know Hazel Grace, but I do know, that I don't want to live in a world without you. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"When are you telling everyone else," besides his family, the doctors, and me no one knew his cancer had come back.

"Soon. I guess I sort of have to." I just nodded and turned my attention to the road not wanting to think about the unspoken thought that laid under those words. _I guess I have to, since I will die eventually._ That's one thing about Gus and me, we weren't in denial. We knew that both of us would probably die sooner rather than later. We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we pulled up to her house, Landon was sitting on the front porch. I parked along the street and got out, dragging Philip with me.

"Hey Landon," I walked up to him and gave him a hug, the pain on his face was obvious. This had to be hard for him, this was the town where Jamie and he met, the town where they got married.

"Hi Hazel." I released him as Gus walked up the steps. "Hey Gus."

"Hey," Gus offered a smile and took my hand.

"Everyone else is inside, I'll be in here in a while. I just need some time to think."

"Ok," Gus led me inside and we walked over to find Isaac who was talking to some blonde haired girl, now he was blind, but he could still talk to girls.

"Isaac," Gus began laughing, "Stop checking out those girls boobs."

"Hey Gus," he laughed, "I'm blind dude." The girl laughed a little with us at that comment.

"I'm Angela. I knew Jamie from school," she smiled and reached over to shake my hand.

"Hazel. I met her in support group after her and Landon moved out to Indianapolis, Indiana."

"Oh. Lung cancer sucks." She said noticing my oxygen tank.

"My lungs suck at being lungs." I said quickly. The cancer just wanted to be alive, that's all.

"That too," she smiled a little. What type of person smiles when they hear that? I made up an excuse to get out of there. Augustus kissed my cheek and let go of my hand. I walk outside to where Landon is.

"Have room for one more," I asked him quietly.

"Sure Hazel," he smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down with him.

"I'm sorry Landon. About Jamie. I could tell that you liked her, I mean you married her."

"We were in love. Even now, her love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it, especially now."

"Cancer sucks. Cancer is just a side effect of dying though, something all of us will do sometime. Some sooner than others," I clearly meant me dying before Gus and I think he could see that.

"He loves you Hazel, I can tell. He looks at you the way I looked at Jamie."

"I know. I love him too. He is the great star-crossed love of my life. If this were some alternative universe, where cancer never existed, I'd like to believe Augustus and me would have still found each other somewhere along the way."

"Jamie used to say that sometimes she believes that God brought me to her because she was sick, I just can't tell if she was right or not."

"I doubt that is the only reason you two found each other. Let's go inside, people will be wanting to talk to you and I'm sure Gus will be missing me."

"You go ahead. It's hard for me to be in there right now, just so many memories."


End file.
